


Our Hearts Combined (Like a Neutron Star Collision)

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Van Halen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band goes camping to the Halens' favorite spot and Dave has trouble hiding his hatred for camping and his feelings for Eddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Combined (Like a Neutron Star Collision)

**Author's Note:**

> There may be grammar mistakes!

They were camping.  
Yes. Camping.  
Eddie set up the fireplace, looking happier than ever.  
Who the fuck enjoyed camping?  
“It’s been years since we’ve done this. Im so exited!” The guitarist jumped around, pleased like a child in a candy store.  
Did he take some whiskey? Or vodka at least?  
Dave’s thoughts were interrupted by a burping Alex shuffling towards their spot at the mountain.  
“Hey Dave get your ass over here and help us!”  
Why did he come up here?  
Eddie picked up some firewood and tossed it in the ashes. He was mimicking something to Michael and continued with his work. Soon a shirt was tossed aside and long hair put in a lazy bun.  
Oh, that’s why.  
*  
They’d all decided on taking a camping trip to rest from the tour and the ladies.  
Dave protested of course but no one listened to him. It was three against one and the trip was on. Eddie even hoped to get some songs worked on during their three day get away.  
Sure Dave was tired from their tour but camping was a nightmare for him. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that these guys wanted to do it, enjoyed it even.  
But he agreed. He could have gone on a skiing vacation with a blonde he met just a week ago. Or spent time in his super expensive condo on Palm Beach. But he decided against it.  
Just to see Eddie’s energetic smile. And seeing him shirtless was a plus as well.  
*  
Night time came easily. Dave drank until sunset and gave everyone who tried to get him to move a cold hard stare. It worked but not long enough to get him out of a night trip up the mountain.  
“What do you want from me?? I came here, I sat here, I drank here – I’ve done everything there is to do on this stupid mountain. “  
He saw Eddie stare at him and instinctively flexed his biceps. Crap. He needed to get rid of that.  
“Yeah, you could you know, join us for some mescaline and an experience you’ll never forget. Or sit around here doing absolutely nothing, as usual.” Eddie crossed his arms like a little whiny bitch.  
Dave liked that look on him.  
“Not coming.” He gulped down his Jim Beam and waved at them, hoping they’d leave.  
Michael and Eddie started walking, chatting angrily about something. That something probably being Dave.  
“Look. All you gotta do is come up there, get high and listen to Eddie talk. Can you do that for us?” Alex drank his eleven hundredth beer and seemed to be totally sober. How did he do it?  
“I don’t want to. You already dragged me up here now let me be.” Dave turned his eyes away, done with talking.  
“You haven’t done anything today and you know how much this means to Ed. Just come up there and show a little respect.” Alex took his sunglasses from his nose and raised his eyebrows in a threatening manner.  
“Fine.”  
*  
“Never ever ever doing this again,” Dave reached the top where Alex,Mike and Eddie were making themselves comfortable and sharing heated wine. Wine.  
The singer tossed away his sweaty shirt and fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. Which wasn’t working out that well.  
Eddie was staring at him and Dave realized his bandmates eyes were black. Mescaline.  
Dave got goosebumps from Eddie’s drugged eyes that were still on him. It was almost as If they saw him for the first time and took in all of Dave.  
That mostly seemed to include his chest. Eddie was eyeing him up like Dave was water and he was the desert.  
“Why are you drinking wine when we have some Jim Beam and tequila with us?” Mike giggled and told him they all liked the taste of wine while high. It was as they said - euphoric.  
“Y’all are out of your mind.” Dave gulped down his whiskey and tried to locate the drugs. A sudden shadow came over him and it was Eddie, giving him some really creepy vibes.  
“Here.”  
*  
Dave was pleased. Pleased with the world and pleased with himself.  
He stared at the fire for an hour just trying to take in all of the orange and red that sparked before his eyes.  
Eddie came to sit next to him and ruined Dave’s firey dream. That was fine by him.  
“You wanna see something really cool?” Eddie was whispering and hiding a smile. It was totally adorable but Dave was man enough to keep that to himself. Even on drugs.  
“Sure.”  
*  
They walked back a few miles with ease. The mountain breeze made him relax and the quietness around them felt right.  
Eddie walked in front and led him to a spot over a small creek which was bare of trees and bushes. Just grass and grasshoppers.  
Gross.  
Dave laughed at his thoughts and got shushed by Eddie. This seemed to be a sacred spot for his friend and Dave respected it. The mood got gloomy and dark yet there was a simplicity and sincerity in the air that made it easier to breathe.  
“So..what did you want to show me?” Dave got used to the dark but not seeing those eyes of Eddie’s bothered him.  
The guitarist pulled him to the ground “Look!” and pointed at the sky.  
Stars. Everywhere.  
*  
They reveled in the beauty above them for what seemed like an eternity, not saying a word. Eddie finally looked at him and whispered something Dave couldn’t quite catch.  
“What?” They were right next to each other, with no space between them. Eddie’s body heat felt nice and familiar to him. Familiar being something he hadn’t had for a long time.  
Eddie’s smile disappeared “Nothing.”  
*  
They talked about everything else for hours. At least it seemed like hours.  
Eddie laughed at their tour memories and Dave laughed as well but with a bitterness to it.  
All of Eddie’s groupie stories made him relive the heartache he felt.  
He relived all those times on stage when Eddie looked god like and all those times when all he wanted wasn’t a new car, a house in Miami nor a skiing trip with a brunette.All he wanted was to kiss him.  
And get him off but that didn’t matter at the time.  
“Remember that day?” Eddie chuckled but it quikly turned into a nervous one when Dave didn’t respond.  
“You good?”  
The stars looked so bright and so inviting. They illuminated Eddie’s handsome features.  
“Yeah.” Dave swallowed the lump in his throat and continued talking even when he heard his voice break. It always broke when he cried.  
“What did you say earlier though?” He blinked away the tears in his eyes and waited.  
*  
Eddie got quiet and crossed his arms. Alright this was going to be crucial.  
“I-umm-I just said that being here with you feels familiar. It just- feels nice.” Eddie’s face was heating up, you could see it even without the moonlight. Or at least Dave could.  
“Yeah, it feels like..-“ Dave looked at his friend and smiled.  
“-feels like being- “ he gulped.  
“home.” Eddie whispered and then appeared those adorable dimples that Dave loved.  
*  
Dave didn’t realize it but he was holding Eddie’s hand. And the brunette held his.  
They smiled at each other and Dave turned to face his friend. Eddie did the same and he looked so good.  
His skin reminded the singer of milky porcelain and David wanted to lick it.  
Well that was a thought for some other time.  
Eddie’s gaze was now on his lips and Dave knew where this was going. He didn’t care what would happen around them. Even if a mountain lion attacked he’d do this. There was nothing in the world that could make him stop. Nothing.  
He grabbed Eddie’s chin and touched that smooth skin of his. Eddie had goosebumps on his arms and he looked as If he was shaking.  
Dave realized it was him who was shaking. But it didn’t matter.  
“Hey,” Eddie smiled and gave a small peck to his thumb.  
“Mhm..” Dave was sleepily touching the guitarist’s face, forgetting his goal.  
“You are supposed to..you know-“ Eddie smiled brightly and waited patiently for an answer.  
“Yeah.” Dave finally closed the space between them and pulled Eddie in. It was just a small kiss at first, no tongues no nothing. Just Eddie’s velvety soft lips against his.  
And then after a barrier was broken, it deepened. Dave rolled on top of the brunette and held his face in his huge palms while they slowly made out under the stars.  
As Eddie pulled his swollen lips from Dave’s and the man finally rested his aching tongue, it felt just as familiar as they thought it would.  
Dave kissed his lovers forehead and smiled murmuring the word “Euphoric” into his dark curls.


End file.
